Change of PCA
by Weasley Twims 4 LifeABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem-Harry Naomi Potter had no idea why she was being sent to Pacific Coast Academy all the way in the States. She may as well get through it though. What she didn't expect was to find friends, love, and a sense of family. Begins 3rd Season.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to both JK Rowling and Dan Schneider_

 _ **No one that I have seen has ever done a Harry Potter/Zoey 101 fanfic, I mean it's ridiculous! But I love ridiculous! This is difficult so it will take a while for me to do each chapter as I have to watch each episode whenever necessary and it'll be difficult to intertwine both HP and Zoey 101 so bear with me. It's not my best work but I hope you like it. ANY FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**_

Change of PCA

Chapter One

Naomi Potter looked out the window of the cab as it drove along the street. She had to admit, it _was_ beautiful here. The Brit could see open lawns and nice buildings. The sky was clear blue, much different from the cloudy or greyness you got in England. She spotted kids lugging their stuff as the cab got closer to the parking lot. They were carrying things that she found a little ridiculous. Did that boy with an afro have golf clubs on him? She sighed as they finally pulled up.

Naomi got out her suitcase and backpack, gave the cab driver his money, and headed off. She wove through the kids greeting each other with a frown. As she stopped to check the map that came with her welcome packet, she was suddenly thrown to the ground. She grunted before a hand was held out. She grabbed it and felt herself pulled up. The owner was an out of breath boy in a blue shirt and purple basketball jersey.

"Sorry." He said quickly. He was looking at where a boy was running. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine." She sighed. He was still looking after the retreating boy. "You can go back to your race if you need to."

He looked back at her before shrugging. "He can have the single bed. I'm Michael Barret."

"Naomi Potter." She shyly shook his hand.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No," She blushed, "I'm from England."

"Cool." He grinned. "You just starting here?"

"Yeah, my sophomore year."

"Hey, me too."

"Okay. Um, can you tell me where to find Fulton Hall?"

"That's near Maxwell, I can personally show you." Naomi grabbed her suitcase while Michael picked up his two large bags. "So, why did you move all the way here?"

"Oh, well-"

She blushed. She really couldn't say that her headmaster at her magical school suddenly decided she would be safer all the way in America. She had suddenly found herself with a plane ticket, credit card to her Gringotts vault, a permit to use magic underage, and a farewell. It barely made sense to her. How could she be safer away from Hogwarts? How could a muggle school possibly be safer with Voldemort back? Of course, maybe she did need a change of pace.

"You don't have to tell me." He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Yeah, it's kind of private." Naomi sighed.

"Not a problem." He gave a friendly, easy going grin. They walked into an amazing area. "Anyway, this is the lounge and I'll leave you here."

"Thanks."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled at him before disappearing out the door to the hallway that held the dorms. He grinned and left, feeling giddy. Maybe this year can have a little extra excitement to it.

…..

Lola Martinez and Zoey Brooks walked into their new dorm to see an unfamiliar girl making up the single bed. They looked at each other in confusion before Zoey cleared her throat. The girl looked up in surprise, her posture a little stiff, before relaxing and giving a small smile.

"Hello, you must be Zoey and Lola."

"Yeah, um, who are you?" Lola asked bluntly, if not a little rude, though it didn't seem to faze her.

"I'm Naomi Potter, your new roommate."

"I didn't think we would get a new roommate. I mean sure, Nicole left, but I thought we would be by ourselves." Zoey could see her words made Naomi feel a little dejected and quickly spoke again. "I mean, not that you don't seem like a good roommate. It's just-"

"A little surprising." Lola could see what Zoey was doing.

"Oh, well, I was a little surprised about coming here. I guess there are surprises all around." She shrugged but gave another small smile.

"You're from England." It was more of a statement and the young witch nodded. "Does your family live out here now?"

"No, I'm staying with a host family. This was planned by my boarding school back in Scotland." Actually, she lived on her own, in a vacation home her godfather, Sirius Black, had gotten just for this.

"Awesome." Just then two girls appeared.

"Hey you got to check out the new lounge! It has a Blix machine with seven new flavors!" Then they ran off.

"What's a Blix machine?" Naomi asked in confusion.

"We'll show you."

"Oh-but-I mean-my stuff-" She stammered and Lola rolled her eyes.

"C'mon." She grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her out, Zoey following with a grin.

….

Michael sighed as he made the top bunk. Logan was bragging about making it first because Michael had yet to tell him about stopping so he could show Naomi to her dorm. Logan was always trying, and usually succeeding, to go out with different girls and Naomi was pretty cute. Michael didn't want Logan to do that yet, especially since Naomi seemed a little, well a lot, nervous to be there. Logan would probably freak her out.

Chase suddenly appeared, wheezing, sweat all over him, with half his golf clubs missing. He groaned when he saw Logan there who smirked at him. Chase came over to start on the bottom bunk.

"Did you tell Zoey yet?" Michael asked in a low voice.

"Not yet."

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Soon." Chase said quietly.

"Well you better tell her."

"How did Logan get here first?" Chase changed the subject but spoke a little louder for Logan.

"Because Michael is slow." The curly haired boy grinned.

"Yeah, got a leg cramp." Michael lied easily but Chase seemed to read right through it. He frowned but let it go. Michael would talk when he was good and ready, he wouldn't force him.

 _..._

 _ **I'm trying to focus on personalities so seriously, bear with me. Did you like it so far? Sorry it's so short. Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Dan Schneider_

 ** _Chapter two! Not much to say except I like the Tekmate/two way mirror idea. Here we go!_**

...

Chapter Two

Naomi looked at her plastic cup, at the red drink in it. She then looked at the other two girls who nodded. The black haired girl sniffed the contents and Lola sighed.

"Don't make me force the drink down your throat. Just take a sip."

Naomi glance cautiously at her before taking a small sip. Her face brightened and she took a longer sip of the fruit punch while Lola high fived Zoey. It wasn't butterbeer but it was still pretty good. Zoey and Lola started on their drinks just as a girl with brown hair and glasses appeared.

"Hey Quinn." Zoey and Lola said at the same time, reminding Naomi of the Weasley twins though Zoey and Lola weren't twins.

"Hey Zoey, Lola. Who's this?"

"Our new roommate."

"Oh, what about Nicole?"

"She was diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder." Zoey said and Naomi looked at her strangely while the other girl looked surprised.

"OMGD?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay. Anyway, I'm Quinn Pensky."

"Naomi Potter." Naomi shook Quinn's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

The three girls eventually returned to their dorm and finished unpacking. As Naomi finished tacking up her Quidditch jersey, which she told the girls was a sport her boarding school made up and was hard to explain, a boy with an afro knocked on the door. It was the boy she saw with golf clubs.

"Knocking." He said. "Entering."

"Chase!" Lola exclaimed and hugged him.

"No hug from Zoey?" He had yet to notice Naomi.

"I tried to hug you like an hour ago but you fell down then ran away." Zoey shrugged.

"This is true."

"Anyway, Chase, this is our new roommate." Chase looked over to see a girl standing there shyly.

"Chase Matthews." He shook her hand.

"Naomi Potter, it's nice to meet you."

"You're from England, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Chase nodded in response.

"Listen, Zoe, you got a minute to talk?" Chase asked.

"Sure, talk."

"Privately?" Lola sat next to Naomi, watching with a strange smile.

"Yeah, but can we do it later? I really want to get my stuff put away."

"Yeah, absolutely." Chase shrugged. "Anyway, you guys have fun."

"Bye Chase." Lola said and Naomi waved as he left.

"I wonder what he wants to tell me."

"Yeah, I wonder." Lola said in a sarcastic voice. Naomi looked at her and then Zoey.

…..

"So Zoey and Lola have a new roommate." Chase said as he got back to his dorm to relate.

"Really? Who?"

"Some girl named Naomi." Michael perked up, glad Logan had earbuds on.

"Naomi is Zoey and Lola's roommate?" Michael asked.

"You know who she is?"

"That's the real reason Logan made it first." Michael shrugged. "I ran into her and decided to help her find Fulton Hall."

"And Logan doesn't know this, why?"

"Really? Mister Ladies Man would probably scare her off, she seemed nervous to be here."

"Uh-huh." Chase raised an eyebrow. "So this has nothing to do with the fact you find her pretty and want to have her to yourself, with no competition?"

"Pssh, no." Michael said but his voice gave him away.

"Well go talk to her. She seemed a little shy, maybe you can help her." Chase watched as Michael looked at Logan before running out of the room.

Back at the girls dorm Zoey looked at Lola incredulously while Naomi was covering her mouth to stifle the giggles threating to become full blown laughter.

"In love with me? Chase isn't in love with me."

"Yes he is!"

"If you thought this, why didn't you tell me a year ago?"

"Because we were waiting for you to catch on."

"Wait, _we_?"

"Yeah, the whole school pretty much knows." Lola rolled her eyes. She went to the door as a girl passed. "Uh, Jeannie, come here."

"What's up?" Jeannie asked.

"Blank is in love with Zoey, fill in the blank."

"Chase."

"Thanks for playing." Lola said and the girl left.

"You know, it really gets on my nerves that a guy and a girl cant be close friends without it being a big deal." Naomi finally broke down and started laughing. They both looked at her and she sobered.

"Sorry, it's just, this reminds me of my two best friends. They always argue and wont admit it but they really like each other." She sighed, suddenly looking sad. "Continue."

"Chase is not in love with me!" Zoey exclaimed before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some lunch."

"What about me and Naomi?" But Zoey ignored her and left.

Before Naomi could speak, Michael appeared looking out of breath. Lola went to give him a hug as Naomi looked at him in surprise.

"Hi, Michael."

"Hey."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, he literally ran into me and helped me find Fulton Hall." Naomi said and Michael nodded.

"Anyway, Naomi, I was wondering if I could show you around PCA."

"Oh." She looked even more surprised as Lola grinned and went back to putting her stuff away. "I-yeah, sure."

"Great." He gestured for the door and she smiled before walking out.

"And now I'm alone." Lola sighed and went to finish unpacking.

….

Michael spent the rest of the day showing Naomi around. She had never laughed so much in her life, Michael was really funny. She was so used to the castle walls that this was a strange change, the fresh air, the multiple buildings instead of just one big castle. She told him that her boarding school was nothing like this and he grinned, saying that it must have been boring. She had just shrugged. Hogwarts was never boring. He had snorted at the name of the school and she tried to be insulted but knew it was a ridiculous name next to Pacific Coast Academy.

Naomi found out that Michael really cared about his friends, just like she cared about Hermione and Ron. The fifteen year old gained a sad expression at that thought and he asked what was wrong.

"It's just a little sad, not seeing my friends. They're all the way in Scotland, at Hogwarts and I'm all the way in California." She sighed and he frowned.

"Well, couldn't you write them?"

"I could. I have a cell phone and I'm able to call them but with the time difference I have to be careful."

Her cell phone was actually a two way mirror that Dumbledore had skillfully disguised as a muggle cell phone, a Tekmate, which apparently was popular at PCA. It worked just like a cellphone but if she pressed a button, she could change it to the mirror.

They made it to Fulton Hall and Naomi smiled at him.

"Thanks for giving me a tour." She said and he shrugged. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later." Michael grinned and she blushed but smiled and left.

...

 ** _Yay! Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Dan Schneider_

 ** _Okay, I just realized the girls were actually in Fulton Hall, not Butler, i'm sorry. So, this chapter is shorter than the last one, sorry, but I wanted to finish it. Not much else to say so enjoy._**

...

Chapter Three

Naomi watched from where she was sitting on her bed as Lola interrogated Zoey. She was also looking through her school books to get an idea of Muggle school as she hadn't been to one for about six years. The only subject she was having trouble with was Chemistry. She had never been good at science. Probably one of the reasons her potions score was so low. Of course having a teacher who hates you might be a part of it.

"Again, Lola, I'm positive he was kissing her!" Zoey said in frustration from the couch.

"What did he say?" Naomi asked quietly from her bed.

"He said 'Zoey, this is my girlfriend, Rebecca'."

"That's probably what he wanted to tell you." Naomi said with a shrug. "So you wouldn't be surprised by walking into something…like that."

"Yep, probably." Zoey nodded as Lola groaned.

Michael was distracted as he played pool with Chase while Logan kept trying to get a basketball in the trash can. He kept thinking of Naomi which was strange. She was so different than most people he had met. She was one of the shyest person he had ever met actually. She was very nervous but opened up a little bit around him. She was keeping a secret, he could tell, but he probably shouldn't try and push her to tell. Chase's voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Are you ever going to get it in the trash can?" He was looking at Logan.

"It's not that easy. Michael, you try." Logan tossed the ball and Michael caught it before throwing it, it entering the trash can with ease.

"Jerk." Logan grumbled and left.

"So, talk to me." Michael said to Chase. He knew where this was going.

"How about you talk to me."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not, I'll talk about what you want later." Chase shrugged. "You spent most of the day with Naomi, are you gonna ask her out?"

"Nah, she needs to get used to being here. She said she missed her friends so I figure I could be her friend." But there was something in his eyes that told a different story.

…..

Naomi woke up just as the sun was coming out the next day. It was her first day of classes and she was nervous. She packed, unpacked, and then packed her new bag before changing. She was in a white tank top, denim shorts stopping a little below mid-thigh, black converse, and grey knee high socks. She dug in her jewelry box before giving a frustrated sigh and looking at Zoey and Lola, who were still asleep, before taking out her wand.

" _Accio Watch!_ " She muttered and a nice watch flew into her hand. It had been her mothers, an Evans family heirloom that Mrs. Weasley cleaned up. She put her wand back in her extended pocket just as Zoey started to wake up.

"'Morning Naomi." She said with a sigh as she sat up.

"Good morning." Naomi said quietly. Zoey knew it wasn't to just not wake up Lola, Naomi was very shy. Anyway, Lola was already waking up.

"What time is it?" She sighed.

"Six. I'm going to get some tea and some food." Naomi said.

"Can you wait for us? We can all go together."

"Sure." Naomi was surprised. She just met them yet they wanted to join her.

Twenty minutes later the trio left the dorm. People waved at Zoey and Lola as they headed for a coffee cart. When they found one, Naomi looked at what they had before deciding to try some Chai Tea, as she had never had that kind. She also bought a coffee cake that was probably the messiest thing she had ever eaten but it was good. The Chai was good also and she knew this would be her new go to tea.

Pretty soon it was time for classes. When lunch came around, she was feeling pretty good about herself. She was surprised when Michael met up with her with a grin.

"Thought I'd show you where we all sat and stuff."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

Naomi and Michael got their food and went to sit down. Everyone she met was there, except Chase, along with someone she hadn't.

"Right, Logan this is our new roommate, Naomi Potter. Naomi, this is Logan Reese." Zoey introduced.

"Hey." He gave her his most charming smile but all she did was say hello and start eating.

She wasn't paying attention as they spoke of Logan's problem with free throws. She had no idea what that was, not realizing it was much like what Chasers did in Quidditch. Naomi felt eyes on her and looked up to see Michael looking at her. He grinned and she blushed a light pink before looking back at her spaghetti. Suddenly someone appeared behind her. It was Chase and who she assumed was his girlfriend.

"Hello boys and girls." Chase said happily.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?" Lola asked.

"Uh, people, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is-"

"Oh, oh, wait, let me see if I can do this." Rebecca said. "Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan, and Zoey. We kind of already met." She then noticed Naomi. "I actually don't know your name."

"Sorry," Naomi blushed, "I'm Naomi Potter. I actually just met everyone yesterday."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Rebecca said. She and Chase sat down and Naomi examined Rebecca discreetly.

Naomi was very proud with the fact that she could easily read people. It was like she could go through the masks everyone wore to see their true selves and Rebecca was no different. Naomi didn't like what she saw. This girl seemed nice as she complimented Lola, Zoey, Quinn, and herself but Naomi got a feeling that pleasantness wouldn't last, she would have to wait and see if she was right.

The group eventually left the lunch area.

...

 ** _Aw Michael, you'll figure it out. Read and Review!_**


End file.
